Rumbo a casa
by Scarlett-nyan
Summary: Kuroko sufre de una extraña enfermedad que lo hace olvidar direcciones de casas, números telefónicos y calles. Él se sube por equivocación a un bus que lo lleva a una ciudad desconocida, donde junto a varias personas que conocerá, tendrá que buscar la forma de volver a su casa, la cual no sabe dónde queda. KagaKuro - MidoTaka - AoKise
1. Perdido

Hola! Este es un nuevo fic que estaré publicando aquí en Fanfiction y en mi cuenta de Amor Yaoi, en donde tengo el seudónimo de "Nai Nyan" :3

Espero que les guste *u*

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nombre del Fanfic: Rumbo a casa

Parejas: Kagami x Kuroko – Midorima x Takao – Aomine x Kise

Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen.

-.-

Capítulo 1: Perdido

Kuroko Tetsuya era un chico como cualquiera que vivía en la ciudad de Tokyo, asistía al colegio, tenía cosas que le gustan, tenía sueños, deseos y objetivos, solo con una pequeña diferencia, tenía una extraña enfermedad la cual le impidía recordar calles, direcciones de casas y números telefónicos, podía salir a la calle sin perderse, pero si salía a calles más lejanas a su casa, olvidaba la forma de regresar, por lo que siempre que salía era acompañado por su padre, el cual se llamaba Kuroko Naoki, un hombre de cabello y ojos celestes iguales a los de su hijo.

Kuroko vivía solo con su padre y ambos eran muy unidos, su madre los abandonó cuando él tenía 2 años, tampoco podía recordarla y no tenía ninguna foto de ella.

Una mañana de cielo nublado, con amenazas de ponerse a llover, Kuroko salió junto a su padre a una panadería, era día domingo y parecía un día normal como cualquiera pero Tetsuya nunca se había imaginado que ese día su vida iba a cambiar por completo.

Kuroko llevaba puesto un abrigo negro y su padre uno café, ambos entraron a la panadería la cual era grande y estaba llena, mucha gente estaba desesperada por conseguir el pan recién salido del horno, Naoki estaba a la mitad de la fila para sacar pan, Kuroko estaba aburrido de esperar entre toda esa gente y decidió salir a esperar a fuera del local.

-Estaré afuera- le dijo el peliceleste a su padre el cual solo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Kuroko salió afuera de la panadería y se acercó a un poste de luz, mucha gente entraba al local, varias llevaban paraguas consigo debido al miedo de que se pusiera a llover y se mojaran.

De repente un hombre salió corriendo de la panadería, el llevaba un abrigo café igual al de Naoki.

-¿Papá?- nombró Kuroko confundido al ver al hombre correr y subir a un bus.

Kuroko pensando que el hombre era su padre, lo siguió y subió al bus -¿Papá?- lo nombró y el hombre lo miró confuso, para sorpresa de Tetsuya el hombre que había seguido no era su padre.

-Yo no soy tu padre- comentó confundido el hombre.

-Lo lamento- susurró sorprendido el peliceleste, trató de bajar del bus pero las puertas fueron cerradas en su cara y el bus comenzó a andar -¡No, por favor detenga el bus!- le pidió al conductor, el cual lo ignoró y ni siquiera lo miró para confirmar que si lo había escuchado-¡Oiga!- lo volvió a llamar siendo otra vez ignorado.

Kuroko se acercó a la ventana desesperado, viendo como su padre salía de la panadería y lo buscaba con la mirada.

El bus siguió andando dejando atrás a Naoki y llevando consigo a Kuroko.

-¡Papá!- exclamó el peliceleste asustado.

De repente una mujer se le acercó a Tetsuya.

-Tranquilo jovencito, el bus se detiene en la siguiente ciudad- le contó amablemente la mujer, a la cual Kuroko solo la miró sorprendido y le asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Ciudad?- pensó sorprendido el peliceleste.

Una vez paró el bus, Kuroko se bajó de él y comenzó a mirar hacia diferentes direcciones, la ciudad era completamente desconocida para él y no tenía idea de cómo volver.

El bus que lo había traído se fue, Kuroko comenzó a caminar hacia una plaza pequeña la cual tenía varias bancas, él se sentó en una de ellas mientras muchas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Papá, papá- susurró llorando- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?- murmuró.

De repente un chico alto se le acercó.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó.

-Porque me perdí- le respondió el peliceleste.

-¿Cómo te perdiste?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Seguí a un hombre a un bus pensando que era mi padre y cuando me di cuenta que no era el, traté de bajar del bus pero las puertas se cerraron y el conductor no quiso volver a abrirlas- contó apenado.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Acaso eres un niño?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Tengo 16 años, y no soy un niño- respondió un poco ofendido.

-Ve a una estación de policías, diles el nombre de tu calle y que te perdiste- sugirió tranquilo.

-No puedo- susurró.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confuso.

-Porque no recuerdo mi calle- respondió llorando.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó sorprendido.

-No recuerdo mi calle, ni el número telefónico de mi padre, ni siquiera tengo mi celular conmigo y tampoco recuerdo cual es mi ciudad- respondió desesperado.

El chico lo miró sorprendido y sin saber que decir.

-Eso es muy extraño- comentó.

-Quiero volver con mi padre- dijo llorando.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó curioso.

-Kuroko Tetsuya, ¿y tú?- le respondió.

-Kagami Taiga, un gusto conocerte- se presentó.

-También es un gusto- comentó.

-No sé qué puedo hacer para ayudarte- comentó dudoso.

-¡Por favor ayúdame a volver a casa!- exclamó parándose de la banca- ¡de alguna manera te lo recompensaré, pero por favor acompáñame y ayúdame a volver a mi casa!- pidió llorando.

Kagami lo miró sorprendido y con lástima, el chico era bastante lindo y estaba completamente solo, estaba perdido y necesitaba ayuda, lo pensó un poco y aceptó ayudarlo.

-Está bien, pero no estoy seguro que camino sea el correcto para que puedas volver a tu casa- comentó dudoso.

-¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó aliviado el peliceleste y se volvió a sentar en la banca, Kagami se sentó al lado de él.

-¿Cómo se llama tu padre?- preguntó curioso.

-Kuroko Naoki- respondió limpiando las lágrimas que habían en sus ojos.

-¿Y tu madre?- preguntó.

-No sé, no la conozco- respondió triste.

-Lo lamento mucho- comentó apenado.

-No te preocupes, ¿y tus padres?- preguntó curioso.

-Viven en Estados unidos, yo vivo solo aquí en Japón- respondió tranquilo.

-Lo lamento mucho, no debí preguntar- comentó apenado.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy mucho mejor viviendo solo- comentó sonriendo.

-Yo no podría vivir solo- comentó apenado.

-Yo ya estoy acostumbrado, y no es nada malo, es mucho mejor que vivir rodeado de adultos que fingen preocuparse por ti- comentó molesto.

-¿Qué fingen?- preguntó confuso.

-Si- respondió serio.

Kuroko guardó silencio, no quería ni imaginarse que su padre fingía el preocuparse por él, no quería pensar que era una molestia para el único familiar con el cual vivía.

-¿No tienes ni siquiera idea de cómo son las casas en tu ciudad?- preguntó Kagami curioso.

-Son grandes- respondió dudoso el peliceleste.

-Hay casas grandes por todos lados- comentó frustrado.

-Tengo recuerdos de que hay un gran parque cerca de la panadería que voy siempre con mi padre en las mañanas- contó.

-¿Un gran parque? ¿El parque Hana? Ese está en la ciudad vecina- comentó sonriendo.

-¡Vayamos!- exclamó sorprendido.

-Debe ser ese parque al cual te refieres- aseguró.

-Si- comentó.

-Pero primero vayamos a comer algo- sugirió.

-Yo no tengo dinero- comentó apenado.

-Yo compraré por ti- sonrió.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció avergonzado.

Kagami y Kuroko fueron rumbo a un local de comida rápida cercano que conocía el pelirrojo, ellos entraron y se sentaron esperando que vinieran a atenderlos, ambos podían asegurar que el parque al cual se iban a dirigir era el adecuado, pero una persona no puede asegurar algo si no está completamente segura que lo decidido es lo correcto.

-Bienvenidos queridos amos, ¿qué se les ofrece comer?- les preguntó la mesera la cual estaba vestida con un vestido de maid negro y tenía un cabello negro y largo, ella era muy bella y tenía una voz muy delicada y femenina.

-No necesitas tratarme así a mí- le comentó Kagami sonrojado.

-Usted trae compañía hoy, amo- comentó la pelinegra mirando a Kuroko.

-Él es Kuroko Tetsuya, lo conocí hoy, está perdido- contó.

-¿Perdido?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Ya deja de hablar como mujer- le reclamó avergonzado.

-¿Eh?- comentó Kuroko confundido.

-¡Kagami!- le reclamó la chica, o mejor dicho chico.

-Kuroko, ella o mejor dicho el, es mi amigo Takao Kazunari- lo presentó Kagami.

-Es un gusto, Kuroko-kun- se presentó. La chica era Takao, el cual era amigo de Taiga y trabajaba como maid en ese local de comida rápida.

-También es un gusto, Takao-kun- se presentó el peliceleste.

-Tráenos unas hamburguesas y pide el rato libre- pidió Kagami.

-Está bien, solo porque tengo curiosidad por saber cómo se perdió este chico- aceptó Takao y se fue a buscar lo pedido.

Luego de unos minutos el pelinegro volvió con varias hamburguesas y se sentó al lado de Kuroko.

-¡Muy bien, pequeño!- exclamó Takao colocando su brazo alrededor del cuello del peliceleste- cuéntame cómo fue que te perdiste- pidió.

Kuroko le contó todo lo que le había sucedido, dejando sorprendido a Takao.

-Ya veo- comentó asombrado el pelinegro.

-Así que yo lo ayudaré a volver a su casa- comentó Kagami.

-¿Y cómo sabes que el parque Hana es el parque cercano a su casa?- preguntó curioso.

-No lo sé, pero iremos a verlo- respondió dudoso.

De repente un chico vestido de negro y de cabello negro entró al local de comida rápida.

-No puede ser, otra vez ese tipo- comentó Takao frustrado y fue a atender al nombrado.

¿Quién es ese chico, Kagami-kun?- preguntó Kuroko curioso.

-Un tipo que siempre viene a molestar a Takao, se llama Hanamiya Makoto- contó mirando molesto al chico pelinegro.

Hanamiya abrazó por la cintura a Takao.

-Suélteme por favor- pidió Kazunari un poco nervioso.

-¿Vendrás conmigo hoy, cierto?- preguntó el pelinegro sonriendo.

-No, lo lamento- respondió serio.

-Vamos, preciosa- comentó abrazándola más fuerte.

-¡Suéltame por favor!- exclamó enojado atrayendo sin querer toda la atención de los demás clientes.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- se les acercó Kagami con la intensión de ayudar a Takao.

-¡No te entrometas!- gritó Hanamiya tratando de golpear al pelirrojo.

-¡No!- gritó Takao y golpeó a Hanamiya, justo delante de su jefe quien había venido a ver lo que sucedía.

-Takao Kazunari, estás despedido por agresión a la clientela- comentó el hombre luego de ver todo sorprendido, y se alejó dejándolos solos, mandando a otros trabajadores a echar del local a Takao, Hanamiya y a Kagami, los trabajadores obedecieron y los echaron, saliendo Kuroko también junto a ellos.

-Me la vas a pagar, muchacha- comentó Hanamiya furioso.

-¡No puedes golpear a una mujer!- le reclamó Kuroko.

Makoto lo miró sorprendido, era alguien demasiado pequeño y lindo como para ser hombre.

-Tu- lo nombró embobado el pelinegro malo- no te entrometas- comentó enojado.

-No te atrevas a golpearla, es una chica- volvió a comentar el peliceleste.

-Y a mí que me importa que sea una chica- comentó molesto y levantó su puño tratando de golpear a Takao en el rostro.

Kuroko se adelantó y alejó a Kazunari de Makoto.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó Kagami y junto a Kuroko y Takao comenzaron a correr de Hanamiya, quien comenzó a perseguirlos.

Kagami, Kuroko y Takao lograron ser más rápidos y dejar atrás a Hanamiya, quien dejó de correr y les gritó – ¡nadie se salva de mí!— amenazó.

Ya bastante lejos, los tres chicos comenzaron a descansar después de haber corrido tanto.

-Que susto- comentó Kuroko temblando.

Kagami lo abrazó tratando de calmarlo.

-Tranquilízate, todo está bien- le susurró en el oído el pelirrojo.

Kuroko lo abrazó y se calmó.

Takao los miró con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Este idiota de Kagami acaba de conocerlo hoy día y ya se enamoró- pensó Takao sorprendido- al menos al fin se ha fijado en alguien, nunca antes le había gustado alguien- pensó sonriendo.

El pelinegro suspiró.

-¡No me hagan tocar el violín!- les reclamó riendo.

-¡Takao!- le gritó Kagami enojado y sonrojado.

-Ustedes van a la ciudad vecina donde queda el parque Hana, ¿verdad?- les preguntó el pelinegro intranquilo.

-Si, como ya te lo había dicho antes- le respondió el pelirrojo confuso.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes ahora que ya no tengo trabajo?- preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido.

Takao dudó un momento en responder, bajó la mirada con pena y luego los miró sonriendo- porque si- respondió riendo.

-Está bien- le respondió Kuroko sonriendo.

-Pero oye- reclamó Kagami- ¿no debes volver a tu casa? ¿Qué vas hacer ahora que no tienes trabajo?- preguntó curioso.

-No te preocupes- le respondió el pelinegro tranquilo.

-¿No debes asistir mañana al colegio?- preguntó molesto.

-Tú también debes ir mañana al colegio- se defendió mirándolo frustrado.

-Como sea- suspiró- está bien, vendrás con nosotros- aceptó.

-¡Genial!- exclamó contento y miró a Kuroko- yo también te ayudaré para que puedas volver a tu casa- le aseguró.

-Muchas gracias- sonrió el peliceleste.

Kagami se sonrojó al verlo sonreír.

Kuroko había conocido a dos personas dispuestas a ayudarlo, Kagami y Takao. A pesar de que no recordaba donde quedaba su casa, iba hacer cualquier cosa con tal de volver.

Mientras tanto, el padre de Kuroko, estaba desesperado y muy preocupado por su hijo, fue a pedir ayuda a la policía, en la cual solo le pidieron que se calmara, lo siguiera buscando y si no lo encontraba, volviera al día siguiente, Naoki enrabiado debió aceptar.

Ya estaba comenzando a anochecer, Kagami, Kuroko y Takao estaban sentados en una plaza.

-Deberíamos ir a mi casa y empezar mañana a ir al parque Hana- sugirió Kagami.

-Tu casa queda cerca de ese local de comida rápida, ¿Si nos vuelve a ver ese tipo?- comentó Takao asustado.

-Si no vamos, ¿Dónde pasaremos la noche? Además mañana caminaremos todo el día hasta esa ciudad ya que no tengo dinero para el pasaje del bus- respondió frustrado.

-Y pensar que yo no pagué el pasaje del bus que me trajo hasta acá, más bien, el chofer no me prestó atención ni para abrir las puertas para bajarme- comentó Kuroko apenado.

Kagami y Takao lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Debes estar cansado, Kuroko- comentó el pelirrojo- será mejor que vayamos a mi casa- aseguró.

-Pero yo estoy de acuerdo con Takao-kun- comentó el peliceleste- ¿si nos vuelve a aparecer ese hombre?- preguntó asustado.

De repente una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Kagami!- lo llamó y se les acercó un chico de cabello verde.

-¿Midorima?- lo nombró el pelirrojo sorprendido.

-¿Has visto a Takao? Sus padres me llamaron preocupados preguntándome donde estaba- contó el peliverde.

-No, no lo he visto- mintió mirando de reojo a Takao.

Midorima era amigo y compañero de curso de Takao, pero no sabía que el pelinegro trabajaba después de clases como maid en un local de comida rápida. El único que sabía era Kagami que se había hecho amigo del chico en el mismo local.

-Sus padres están preocupados- comentó suspirando el peliverde.

-Espero que lo encuentren pronto- comentó el pelirrojo nervioso.

-Si lo ves dile- pidió.

-Claro- aceptó.

Midorima comenzó a alejarse cuando miró a la bella chica vestida de maid.

-¿Takao?- lo nombró sorprendido, lo había reconocido de inmediato.

Takao se puso demasiado nervioso, tanto que no fue capaz de inventar alguna mentira y negar que no era el pero no se le ocurrió ninguna idea y debió decir la verdad.

-¡Shin-chan me has descubierto!- exclamó riendo.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- exclamó sorprendido el peliverde.

-Diles a mis padres que no se preocupen, por favor- pidió alejándose.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- exclamó deteniéndolo y agarrándole el brazo.

-Lo que escuchaste, Shin-chan- sonrió.

-Oye Takao, ¿Qué haces vestido así?- preguntó sonrojado- ¿Qué rayos andas haciendo?- preguntó confundido y sorprendido.

-Nada malo- respondió sonriendo.

-¡Takao!- le reclamó.

-Voy a ayudar a ese chico a volver a su casa- apuntó a Kuroko- está perdido y no recuerda cuál es su casa- contó tranquilamente.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó sorprendido.

-Kagami, ¿Dónde vamos a pasar la noche?- preguntó curioso e ignorando al peliverde.

-No lo sé, ya que no iremos a mi casa- respondió el pelirrojo sin saber cómo bien reaccionar.

-Takao, debes volver con tus padres, están preocupados- le reclamó Midorima.

-No iré- le respondió serio el pelinegro.

-¿Takao?- lo nombró sorprendido, su amigo muy pocas veces hablaba así de serio.

-Ayudaré a Kuroko-kun- aseguró abrazando al peliceleste.

-¿Takao-kun?- lo nombró confuso Kuroko.

-Takao- lo nombró Midorima y suspiró- no irás solo, yo los acompañaré- comentó seguro.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó sorprendido Kagami.

-Iré con ustedes- ajustó sus lentes- mi casa queda cerca, pueden pasar la noche ahí, mis padres están de viaje- contó y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Takao sonriendo y se acercó a los confundidos Kagami y Kuroko- por favor no le cuenten a Shin-chan sobre lo que pasó con Hanamiya Makoto- les pidió serio.

-¿Eh? Claro- le respondió Kagami sorprendido.

-No te preocupes, Takao-kun- le respondió Kuroko sonriendo.

-Gracias- les sonrió Takao y fue donde Midorima- Shin-chan, no le digas a mis padres que sabes dónde estoy y que es lo que voy hacer- pidió el pelinegro sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- le preguntó el peliverde sorprendido.

-Por nada, solo diles por favor- pidió sonriendo.

Midorima aceptó y dejó de hacer preguntas que no serían respondidas, aun así quedó realmente confundido ya que no sabía que es lo que estaba ocurriendo con su amigo Takao.

Kagami y Kuroko caminaban junto a ellos sin saber que decir, mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, Kuroko pensaba en su padre y Kagami pensaba en como poder ayudar al chico peliceleste que sin saber y a pesar que recién lo había conocido, se había enamorado.

Continuará…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Si les ha gustado lo continuaré :3 así que comenten para saberlo, por favor c:

Nos estamos leyendo! n.n


	2. Su elección

Hola! *u* muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y a quienes dejaron review *w*

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo n.n estoy enferma por lo que voy a tratar de actualizar en la semana o en el próximo fin de semana :3

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo 2: Su elección

Ya era un nuevo día, Kuroko, Kagami y Takao habían pasado la noche en casa de Midorima, la lluvia había parado al amanecer y ya era de mañana, los cuatros chicos se estaban preparando para poder ir rumbo a la ciudad vecina.

-Vámonos ya- dijo Takao sonriendo.

-Takao- lo llamó molesto Midorima- ¿acaso piensas seguir usando esa extraña ropa que traes puesta?- preguntó mirándolo serio, el pelinegro seguía vestido con el traje de maid y la peluca negra.

-Es lo único que tengo- respondió avergonzado.

-No puedes salir a la calle así- comentó agarrándolo del brazo.

-A mí me da igual- lo miró extrañado- además no está sucio- miró a Kagami y a Kuroko- ellos siguen con la misma ropa de ayer y no les has dicho nada- se defendió con ese extraño argumento haciendo que el peliverde suspirara frustrado.

-Colócate algo mío- ordenó serio y soltando el brazo del pelinegro.

-Tu ropa no va a quedarme buena, eres muy grande- lo miró serio.

-Aun así- reclamó sin saber que decir.

-Ya vámonos- pidió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida de la casa.

-Takao- lo llamó enojado pero el pelinegro lo ignoró.

Kagami y Kuroko que los miraban incomodos prefirieron no decir nada y salir de la casa junto a Takao. Midorima suspiró molesto, terminó cediendo y salió de la casa a unos segundos después de ellos.

-Muy bien, vayamos a la ciudad vecina, ¡al parque Hana!- exclamó emocionado Takao.

-No grites, Takao- le reclamó Midorima.

-¡Ya dejen de discutir!- les reclamó Kagami.

-¡No te entrometas!- le gritó enojado.

-¡No me grites!- reclamó gritando enojado también.

Kuroko los miraba sorprendido por sus reacciones y formas de ser, nunca antes había conocido a ese tipo de personas, mejor dicho, nunca antes había compartido y conversado con demás personas, el en su colegio no tenía amigos y no hablaba con nadie.

-Estas personas son muy extrañas- pensó el peliceleste- pero son muy amables- sonrió por dentro- papá, espérame, ya volveré contigo, ya volveré a casa- pensó mirando el cielo.

-Espero que se hayan tomado bien su desayuno- comentó Takao mirando a Kagami y a Kuroko quienes lo miraban confundidos- ¡ya que caminaremos todo el día, toda la tarde y toda la noche!- exclamó emocionado mientras los dos chicos lo miraban con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Takao, no digas esas cosas tan animado!- le reclamó el peliverde molesto mientras tomaba peso de lo que había dicho el pelinegro, iban a tener que caminar muchísimo.

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la ciudad vecina, todos conversaban de diferentes temas y se iban conociendo un poco más.

-Así que Midorima-kun y Takao-kun pertenece a la misma preparatoria- comentó Kuroko curioso.

-Sí, ahí conocí a este tsundere- respondió Takao riendo mientras el peliverde le mandaba una mirada asesina.

-Y Kagami-kun es de otra preparatoria- comentó mirando al mencionado.

-Si- respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo cuando su estómago comenzó a rugir- no puede ser- comentó avergonzado mientras todos dejaban de caminar y se paraban a fuera de una casa grande de color damasco.

-Creo que ya es hora que almorcemos- comentó Midorima ajustándose sus lentes.

-¿Y en donde iremos a comer?- preguntó Takao mirando hacia diferentes direcciones encontrándose solo con casas.

-Al parecer no hay restaurantes por estos lados- comentó Kuroko.

-¡Que mal!- exclamó Kagami.

-Deberemos aguantarnos el hambre hasta que encontremos un restaurante- comentó el peliverde.

-No nos queda otra- aceptó resignado el pelinegro.

De repente una voz los interrumpió por detrás -Lo lamento no he podido evitar escuchar lo que hablaban, si gustan pueden venir a comer a mi casa- dijo tímidamente.

Los cuatros chicos voltearon a ver encontrándose con un chico de cabello rubio.

-Mi nombre es Kise Ryouta- se presentó sonriendo- si tienen mucha hambre pueden venir a comer a mi casa- aseguró.

-¡Acepto!- exclamó feliz Kagami, quien tenía más hambre que todos.

-Oye Kagami, no puedes llegar y aceptar lo que te dice un extraño- le reclamó enojado Midorima.

-¿Pero qué dices, Shi-chan? Tú estás ayudando a Kuroko a volver a su casa y él también es un extraño, ¿no?- preguntó Takao riéndose burlesco.

-¡Eso es diferente!- se defendió molesto.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido.

-Porque- se sonrojó- estás tú también ayudándolo- respondió ajustándose sus lentes.

-Ya veo- sonrió- aun así, yo tengo hambre y acepto la comida de este chico- agarró de un hombro al rubio- mucho gusto, yo soy Takao Kazunari- se presentó sonriendo.

-Es un gusto- respondió Kise también sonriendo.

-Yo soy Kagami Taiga- se presentó el pelirrojo.

-Yo Kuroko Tetsuya, muchas gracias por compartir tu comida con nosotros- se presentó el peliceleste.

-No sean idiotas- les reclamó Midorima.

-Ya, ya, Shin-chan, acepta esta oportunidad única en la vida- comentó Takao- esto es como una estrella fugaz, ¿Cuántas veces volverás a ver a una persona desconocida que escuche lo que hablas por la calle y te ofrezca comida?- preguntó alegre.

-¡¿Qué tipo de ejemplo es ese?!- le reclamó furioso.

-Simplemente preséntate y acepta la comida- pidió sonriendo.

Midorima lo miró furioso, suspiró frustrado y miró a Kise- mi nombre es Midorima Shintarou- se presentó.

-Es un gusto conocerte- sonrió el rubio- muy bien, entremos a mi casa- sacó sus llaves de su bolsillo mientras todos lo miraban confundido- esta es mi casa- apuntó hacia la casa de color damasco que estaba al lado de ellos, iba justo a entrar cuando los escuché que se quejaban de que tenían hambre- sonrió, abrió la puerta de su casa y entró junto a los demás.

La casa por dentro era grande y llena de muebles.

-Tengo comida preparada que dejé antes de salir, iré a servirles- comentó Kise caminando por un pasillo largo y entró a la cocina, la cual estaba a la derecha al finalizar el pasillo- pueden esperar sentados en el comedor- apuntó hacia a la izquierda del pasillo.

Los cuatros chicos obedecieron y entraron al comedor, el cual tenía una mesa grande de color café junto a sillas del mismo color.

-Que grande- comentó Takao asombrado al ver el lugar.

Kise sirvió los platos de comida, la cual era cazuela de pollo, luego de un rato todos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer.

-Está delicioso- comentó Kuroko sorprendido.

-Debo admitir que tiene un bueno sabor- comentó Midorima sin querer reconocer que le había gustado la comida.

-¡Esto sabe muy bien!- exclamó Kagami contento.

-Esto está muy sabroso, felicitaciones al chef- comentó Takao alegre.

-Muchas gracias, yo lo preparé- dijo Kise avergonzado.

-Felicitaciones, ¡está muy delicioso!- dijo el pelinegro sorprendido.

-¿Tu lo preparaste?- comentó el peliceleste sorprendido- ¿vives solo Kise-kun?- preguntó dudoso.

-No, pero yo cocino siempre para mí- respondió sonriendo el rubio.

-Esto sabe bien- comentó Midorima ajustándose sus lentes.

-¡No seas tsundere Shin-chan!- le reclamó Takao riéndose- di que lo encuentras delicioso- mandó pegándole en la espalda.

-Ustedes sí que se llevan bien- comentó Kise riendo- ¿Midorimacchi, Takaocchi es tu novia?- preguntó inocente.

Los cuatros chicos quedaron paralizados y en silencio.

-¿Novia?- comentó el pelinegro asombrado- yo no soy una mujer- confesó riéndose.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó el rubio sorprendido.

-¿De verdad parezco una?- preguntó riéndose.

-Sí, ya que estás vestido como una- respondió asombrado y miró a Midorima- yo pensé que era tu novia, Midorimacchi- confesó.

-¡No hay manera de que alguien tan retorcido como él sea mi novia!- exclamó sonrojado el peliverde- ¡¿además que es eso de "chi"?!- preguntó furioso.

-A si me gusta llamar a las personas- respondió sonriendo.

-Que molesto- reclamó enojado.

-Ya Shin-chan, no te enojes- lo calmó Takao.

-Ustedes de verdad parecen una pareja de novios- comentó Kise sonriendo.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamaron Midorima y Takao sonrojados.

-Y ustedes- miró a Kagami y a Kuroko- ¿también son novios?- les preguntó curioso.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el pelirrojo sonrojado.

-No, nos conocimos ayer- respondió el peliceleste tranquilamente.

-Hacen una linda pareja- opinó el rubio sonriendo- ¿y solo se conocieron ayer?- preguntó confuso.

-Sí, Kuroko está perdido- respondió Kagami.

-¿Perdido?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Kuroko no recuerda direcciones de casas, números telefónicos y calles, el siguió a un hombre a un bus pensando que era su padre y cuando se dio cuenta que no era el, trató de bajar del bus pero las puertas se cerraron y el conductor no quiso volver a abrirlas- contó mirando apenado al peliceleste.

-Así que ustedes ahora lo ayudan a volver- comentó sorprendido.

-Sí, Kuroko recuerda un gran parque, y pensamos que puede referirse al parque Hana de la ciudad vecina- contó.

-Espero que sea ese parque- comentó alegre.

-Eso esperamos- suspiró.

-Mi padre debe estar preocupado- comentó Kuroko bajando la mirada- así que tengo que volver con el- aseguró.

Kise y Takao lo miraron sorprendidos y luego bajaron la mirada.

-Oye Kuroko, ¿de verdad quieres volver con tu padre?- preguntó serio Takao mientras lo demás lo miraban confundido.

-Por supuesto que si- respondió el nombrado.

-No crees que es mejor estar sin él, ahora eres libre- sugirió.

-No, yo quiero estar con él, él siempre se ha preocupado por mí, ya que siempre hemos vivido los dos solos- contestó confundido.

-¿De verdad se preocupa por ti?- preguntó serio Kise.

-Sí, siempre lo ha hecho- respondió.

Kuroko quedó confundido con las preguntas, y un poco asustado, ya que las miradas de Kise y Takao parecían frías y sin vida, luego de mirarlos bien quedó sorprendido, al ver que sus miradas reflejaban mucha tristeza y un gran dolor.

Kagami y Midorima solo los miraban confundidos luego de las extrañas preguntas.

De repente se escuchó como la puerta de la entrada se abría.

-Al parecer llegaron mis padres- comentó Kise bajando la mirada.

-¿Kise-kun?- lo nombró Kuroko confundido.

Los padres de Kise entraron al comedor y al verlos los miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Quiénes son ellos, Ryouta?- preguntó su madre enojada y sorprendida.

-Unos amigos- respondió el rubio.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para que los dejaras entrar?- le preguntó molesto su padre.

-Ustedes no me saludan ni en la mañana, y nunca me contestan el teléfono, no hay manera de que ustedes hayan podido darme permiso- respondió serio.

-¡¿Y además les das de los alimentos de la casa?!- exclamó la mujer enojada.

-Son alimentos comprados por mí, qué más da si les convido- respondió un poco molesto.

-¡¿No me hables así?!- gritó y le pegó una cachetada mientras los demás se sorprendían y se asustaban ante tal escena.

-¡Ustedes, fuera de mi casa!- les gritó el hombre a Kuroko, Kagami, Takao y Midorima.

Los cuatros chicos obedecieron y comenzaron a salir de la casa.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Kise-kun- dijo Kuroko mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-¡¿Por qué hacen esto?!- les gritó furioso el rubio a sus padres- ustedes nunca les ha importado lo que yo haga- comentó.

-Has lo que quieras pero no traigas extraños a nuestra casa- le respondió enojada su madre.

-A nosotros no nos importa lo que tu hagas, mientras cuides la casa- le respondió su padre furioso.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿De verdad no les importa lo que yo haga?- preguntó dolido.

-Has lo que quieras pero no nos molestes- le respondieron ambos.

Kise los miró sorprendido y bajó la mirada con rabia y pena -Muy bien, haré lo que yo quiera- decidió enojado y caminó hacia la salida.

Kise salió de su casa y corrió hacia Kuroko y los demás, quienes estaban en la esquina de la calle.

-Ya no importa, ellos nunca se han preocupado por mí, nunca les ha importado lo que yo haga, por más que me he esforzado para lograr que se fijen en mí y me traten como su hijo, nunca lo he logrado, ya me da igual, me iré, no seguiré estando con ellos- pensó el rubio mientras varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Kise logró alcanzarlos y se paró frente a ellos.

-Kise- lo nombraron sorprendidos.

-Por favor, déjenme ir con ustedes- pidió el rubio.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamaron confundidos.

-Quiero ayudar a Kurokocchi para que regrese a su casa, y también yo, yo no quiero volver a estar en mi casa- contó decidido.

-¿No quieres estar en tu casa?- preguntó Kuroko sorprendido- lo lamento mucho, tuviste muchos problemas con tus padres por nuestra culpa- comentó apenado.

-No ha sido culpa de ustedes, siempre he tenido problemas con ellos- contó bajando la mirada- por eso- levantó la mirada- iré con ustedes- dijo decidido.

-¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Kagami sorprendido.

-Estoy seguro, es mi elección- dijo serio y decidido.

-Muy bien, iremos todos juntos- comentó Takao sonriendo.

-Vámonos ya- comentó Midorima ajustándose sus lentes.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Kise sonriendo.

Kuroko, Kagami, Takao y Midorima comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la ciudad vecina ahora junto a un nuevo acompañante, Kise.

Continuará…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Espero que les haya gustado! *u*

Por favor dejen review :3

Nos estamos leyendo! n.n


	3. Confesión

Hola! :3 aquí un nuevo capítulo *u*

Estoy enferma por lo que trataré de actualizar en la semana o en el fin de semana, si es que no sigo enferma u.u si no, actualizaré el próximo fin de semana xd

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo 3: Confesión

Kuroko, Kagami, Takao y Midorima comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la ciudad vecina ahora junto a un nuevo acompañante, Kise.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y el cielo estaba completamente nublado.

-Creo que va a seguir lloviendo- comentó Kagami sorprendido mirando el cielo.

-Pero si en la televisión dijeron que ya no iba a seguir- comentó Kise sorprendido.

-Esas personas siempre se equivocan- comentó Midorima ajustándose sus lentes.

-Será un gran inconveniente si se pone a llover- comentó Takao frunciendo el ceño.

-No puede ser, no puede llover- pensó Kuroko sorprendido al escuchar a los demás.

De repente una gota de lluvia cayó en el rostro del peliceleste.

-No puede ser- susurró tocándose el rostro.

-¿Kuroko?- lo nombró Kagami confundido cuando una gota cayó en su cara- No puede ser, ya está comenzando a llover- comentó sorprendido.

-Que mal- reclamó Takao mientras más gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer.

-Vayamos a refugiarnos- sugirió Midorima.

-¿En dónde?- preguntó Kise.

De repente la lluvia comenzó a caer mucho más fuerte y continua.

-¡Vayamos rápido a refugiarnos!- mandó el peliverde.

Los cinco chicos llegaron a un paradero de microbuses el cual tenía un techo y asientos.

-Que desagradable- comentó Kagami molesto.

-Nunca antes me había molestado tanto que lloverá- comentó Kuroko frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Te gusta la lluvia?- preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

-Si- respondió sonriendo- pero en este momento no- frunció el ceño.

-Que tierno es- pensó sonrojándose.

-Mañana tendremos que seguir caminando hacia la ciudad vecina, vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí- comentó Takao.

-¿Y dónde dormiremos?- preguntó Midorima sorprendido.

-No dormiremos- respondió sonriendo.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó molesto.

-No vamos a dormir en la calle- comentó frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero tampoco podemos estar sin dormir- debatió enojado.

-Lo sé pero no tenemos opción- respondió bajando la mirada.

El peliverde suspiró frustrado.

De repente una chica de cabello rosado se les acercó.

-Las microbuses no van a seguir pasando hasta mañana- contó preocupada- deben tomar otra locomoción para volver a sus casas- sugirió.

-No se preocupe, no estamos esperando ninguna microbús- respondió Kise amablemente.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces que hacen aquí?- preguntó curiosa.

-Esperamos a que la lluvia pare- respondieron tranquilamente.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó sorprendida- se van a entumir- comentó preocupada.

-Estamos bien- contestó Takao sonriendo.

-No- preocupada negó con la cabeza- si gustan yo les puedo dar refugio por esta noche y hasta que pare la lluvia- dijo sonriendo.

-¿En serio?- le preguntaron sorprendidos los cinco chicos a la vez.

-Si- respondió alegre- mi nombre es Momoi Satsuki, mucho gusto- se presentó.

Los demás se presentaron y comenzaron a caminar junto a ella rumbo a su casa.

Los cinco chicos junto a Momoi llegaron a una casa de color verde y de segundo piso, ellos entraron, encontrándose con varias personas dentro.

-Mis padres y yo ayudamos a personas que necesiten refugio, abrigo y comida- contó la pelirosada- pueden ir a secarse en el baño, me avisan cuando estén listos- dijo sonriendo, los llevó al baño y los dejó solos.

-Muchas gracias- dijeron los cinco a la vez recibiendo como respuesta un guiño de la chica.

Ellos se secaron con unas toallas que habían en el baño, pasó un rato y la chica volvió con prendas de ropa.

-Un amigo mío vendrá de ahí para llevarlos a la cocina, ahí pueden tomar algo caliente- contó Momoi sonriendo- colóquense estas ropas- ordenó.

-Disculpa Momoi-san, pero, ¿podrías darme una prenda de ropa que sea de hombre?- pidió Takao avergonzado mientras tenía en sus manos una prenda de ropa de mujer.

-¿Eh? ¿Ropa de hombre?- comentó confundida- ¿Por qué quieres ropa de hombre, Takao-san?- preguntó curiosa.

-Es que yo soy un chico- confesó bajando la mirada avergonzado.

-¿Eh?- dijo sorprendida- ¡Lo lamento mucho! Creí que eras una chica, ya que tienes puesto un vestido de maid- comentó avergonzada- te traigo enseguida una prenda de ropa de hombre- corrió a buscarla.

-Lo lamento- susurró sonrojado.

-Idiota- susurró Midorima al ver tal escena.

Momoi volvió con una prenda de ropa de hombre y se la entregó a Takao.

-Lo lamento mucho- se disculpó el pelinegro avergonzado.

-No te preocupes- contestó la pelirosada sonrojada.

Momoi se fue y Takao comenzó a colocarse la ropa que se le había sido dada.

-Esto sí que es cómodo- comentó el pelinegro con la ropa ya puesta.

-Puedes explicarme por qué estabas vestido de mujer- pidió Midorima mirándolo enojado.

-Porque esa es la nueva moda- respondió alegre.

-¡Mentira!- le reclamó furioso.

-No tiene caso hablar de eso- comentó sonriendo y sentándose en el piso.

-Takao- lo nombró sorprendido y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?- preguntó confuso.

-Solo estoy preocupado por ti- respondió serio.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí- sonrió.

-No digas eso, somos amigos, es normal que me preocupe- suspiró.

-Somos amigos- bajó la mirada- tienes razón- sonrió y lo miró a los ojos- entonces te contaré- aseguró- yo trabajaba como maid en un local de comida rápida- confesó avergonzado.

-¿Cómo?- comentó sorprendido.

-Pero fui despedido por un error- contó sonriendo.

-¿Y por qué trabajabas? Tú eres menor de edad- preguntó aún sorprendido.

-Porque quería comprarme mis propias cosas y solo depender de mi- confesó serio.

Midorima lo miró sorprendido.

-Sabes Shin-chan, últimamente mis padres y yo no nos hemos llevado muy bien- confesó bajando la mirada- hemos tenido muchas discusiones por lo que yo decidí trabajar para ya no pedirles nada, para no depender más de ellos, pero ellos no podían saberlo y me descubrieron el día anterior antes de conocer a Kuroko, mi padre se molestó mucho al verme vestido de mujer y mi madre se enojó por estar trabajando a escondidas y por trabajar siendo un menor de edad, ellos me prohibieron seguir trabajando y yo aun así fui ayer a trabajar- contó apenado.

-Takao- lo nombró sorprendido.

-Y justo ayer fui despedido- sonrió con rabia- pero no importa, ya que ahora estoy ayudando a Kuroko y a Kagami, y no estoy con mis padres- aseguró alegre.

-Aun así, tienes que arreglarte con tus padres- comentó serio.

-No- dijo serio- ellos siempre me estaban criticando por todo, por más que me esforzara en hacer las cosas bien solo veían lo malo y cada uno de los errores que yo cometía, siempre teníamos discusiones que no llevaban a ningún lado, ya no quería pedirles más ninguna cosa- contó enojado.

-Takao- lo nombró serio.

-Solo quiero depender de mí mismo- dijo bajando la mirada- a pesar de que me sienta tan solo- confesó.

Midorima lo miró sorprendido y lo abrazó.

-No estás solo, yo siempre estaré contigo- confesó el peliverde abrazándolo fuerte.

-Shin-chan - lo nombró sorprendido.

Midorima lo miró sonrojado y lo besó en los labios.

-¡Shin-chan!- exclamó el pelinegro sonrojado.

-Lo lamento pero, tú me gustas- confesó el peliverde bajando la mirada sonrojado.

-Shin-chan, no sé qué decir- dijo apenado- yo siempre me he sentido atraído por ti pero nunca pensé que tú también- confesó sonrojado.

-Takao- lo nombró sorprendido y muy sonrojado.

-Tú también me gustas pero, pero- comentó bajando la mirada avergonzado.

Midorima lo volvió a besar en los labios, siendo un beso profundo y mucho más largo que el primero.

-Shin-chan, tú, yo- comentó Takao cortando el beso, parándose del piso y saliendo del baño corriendo.

-¡Takao!- exclamó sorprendido el peliverde viéndolo marcharse.

De repente Kuroko, Kagami y Kise que estaban en otro sector del baño, se le acercaron.

-¿Qué pasó Midorima?- le preguntó el pelirrojo al verlo sonrojado y nervioso.

-¿Dónde está Takao-kun?- preguntó el peliceleste confundido.

-¿Te sientes bien Midorimacchi? Estás rojo- preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

-Estoy bien- respondió Midorima con la voz entrecortada, ajustándose sus lentes y tratando de ocultar su gran y notorio sonrojo.

De repente la puerta del baño se abrió dejando entrar a un moreno chico de cabello azul.

-Satsuki me dijo que los viniera a buscar para llevarlos a tomar algo caliente- dijo el chico con un gran tono de desinterés en su voz.

Los cuatro chicos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Me llamo Aomine Daiki, ¿y ustedes?- se presentó mirándolos serio.

Los chicos se presentaron y salieron del baño junto a él, comenzando a caminar rumbo a una sala de estar donde había varias personas sentadas en sillones tomando tazas de sopa, café y té.

-Falta Takaocchi- comentó Kise preocupado.

-Es cierto, ¿tú sabes a donde fue, Midorima-kun?- le preguntó Kuroko con preocupación.

-No, no tengo idea- respondió el peliverde sonrojado y nervioso.

-Iré a buscarlo- comentó el rubio.

-Yo iré contigo- le dijo Aomine con desinterés.

-Bueno- le sonrió.

Aomine y Kise se fueron a buscar a Takao, mientras Kuroko, Kagami y Midorima se quedaban en la sala de estar. Momoi se les acercó y comenzó a atenderlos.

-Les traeré una taza de café, espero que Ki-chan y Dai-chan no se demoren mucho en ir a buscar a Takao-kun- comentó la pelirosada sonriéndoles y alejándose.

-Gracias- le agradecieron Kagami y Kuroko mientras Midorima solo permanecía en silencio pensando en lo que había ocurrido anteriormente con Takao.

Continuará…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Espero que les haya gustado :3

Nos estamos leyendo! n.n


	4. Reencuentro

Hola! *w* muchas gracias a quienes leen y a quienes dejan review! :3

Aquí el nuevo capítulo *u*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 4: Reencuentro

Kise y Aomine fueron a buscar a Takao.

-¿Tú eres de esta ciudad?- le preguntó curioso el peliazul a Kise.

-De esta misma- le respondió sonriendo el rubio.

-¿Y has venido aquí por culpa de la lluvia?- preguntó.

-No completamente, Kurokocchi está perdido y lo estamos ayudando a volver a su casa- le respondió tranquilo.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó sorprendido y confundido.

Kise suspiró y le contó todo lo que les estaba sucediendo.

-¿Y por qué quisiste unírteles?- preguntó Aomine.

-Por- respondió el rubio y recordó la razón- porque pensé que sería divertido- mintió.

-Acabo de conocerte pero puedo verte en la cara que estás mintiendo- lo miró enojado.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó sorprendido- eh- bajó la mirada apenado- es porque tuve un problema con mis padres- confesó.

-¿Un problema?- dijo sorprendido- ¿alguien con la cara tan bonita tiene problemas?- preguntó burlesco.

-Que grosero- reclamó molesto- y sí, tengo problemas, no me prestaban atención nunca ni en lo más mínimo, al tanto de ni saludarme en las mañanas y ni en las noches, solo preocupados de su trabajo- contó bajando la mirada.

-Ya veo- comentó serio- yo soy huérfano y siempre he vivido con Satsuki y sus padres, son personas muy generosas- contó.

-Huérfano- comentó sorprendido- después de que Kurokocchi vuelva a su casa, es lo que seré yo, no pienso volver con mis padres, solo les importaba que les cuidara su casa- comentó apenado.

-En ese caso puedes volver para acá y vivir con nosotros- los interrumpió Momoi quien había escuchado su conversación.

-Momocchi- la nombró sorprendido.

-Oye Satsuki, no escuches conversaciones de otros- le reclamó Aomine.

-Lo lamento no pude evitarlo además que vine a buscarlos, Takao-kun ya volvió a la sala de estar- contó sonriendo.

-Oye Momocchi, ¿lo que acabas de decir es cierto?- le preguntó Kise sorprendido.

-Por supuesto que sí Ki-chan- le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias- sonrió.

-Ahora vayan a tomar algo caliente- los mandó.

-El, yo no- comentó el peliazul.

-Dai-chan acompáñalo, Ki-chan es bastante bonito, ¿no?- preguntó sonriendo.

-¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí?!- exclamó sonrojado.

-El amor a primera vista puede nacer en cualquier momento- comentó emocionada colocando sus manos en sus mejillas.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Satsuki?!- exclamó molesto y mucho más sonrojado.

-Dai-chan idiota, acompáñalo ya, yo iré a ver a otras personas- mandó pegándole una palmada en la espalda.

-¡Oye Satsuki!- la nombró molesto.

Kise comenzó a reír animado- Ustedes se llevan muy bien, ¿Son novios?- preguntó dudoso.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamaron ofendidos.

-Dai-chan es como un hermanito gay- comentó Momoi emocionada.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó furioso el peliazul.

-Por cierto, ya debo ir donde los demás- comenzó a alejarse.

-Oye Satsuki- trató de seguirla pero ella se dio vuelta, lo tomó de los hombros y lo lanzó donde Kise haciendo que ambos se besaran en los labios.

-¡Kyaaaaa!- exclamó emocionada la pelirosada- lo lamento mucho, Dai-chan, Ki-chan, pero yo también tengo mis necesidades, y hace bastante tiempo que no presenciaba amor de chicos en vivo- contó muy feliz y se alejó de ellos corriendo.

-¡Satsuki!- exclamó Aomine furioso y sonrojado.

-Mi primer beso- susurró Kise sonrojado.

-Yo de verdad lo lamento- se disculpó muy sonrojado.

-No te preocupes- comentó avergonzado.

Aomine y Kise tratando de disimular que nada les había pasado volvieron donde los demás quienes tomaban una taza de café tranquilos, ahora junto a Takao quien miraba nervioso a Midorima de reojo.

-¡Oh, así que tú eres Aomine!- exclamó Takao alegre- yo soy Takao, mucho gusto- se presentó.

-Hola, mucho gusto- lo saludó un poco nervioso el peliazul.

-¿Te sientes bien, Kise?- le preguntó Kagami- estás rojo- comentó confundido.

-Aomine-kun también lo está- comentó Kuroko sorprendido.

-¡No me digan que!- exclamó Takao emocionado- ¡los alcanzó la flecha de cupido!- exclamó sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron sonrojados Aomine y Kise.

-Yo diría cupida- pensó Kise muy sonrojado.

-¡No digan ese tipo de cosas!- les reclamó Aomine enfadado.

-Pero si acaban de conocerse- comentó Kuroko confundido.

-El amor simplemente llega- comentó el pelinegro emocionado.

-¡Ya basta!- gritaron Aomine y Kise a la misma vez.

Takao comenzó a reír muy animado mientras Midorima lo miraba sonrojado, aún no aclaraban nada de lo que les había sucedido antes.

Aomine y Kise estaban tan rojos al punto de explotar.

Kagami miraba sonrojado a Kuroko después de las cosas que había dicho Takao, él se sentía atraído por el peliceleste a pesar de que hace poco lo había conocido. Mientras Kuroko solo miraba a todos confundido.

-Cambiando el tema- comentó Aomine ya calmado- ¿cómo es eso de que este chico llamado Tetsu no sabe cómo volver a su casa? De verdad que me cuesta entender eso- preguntó confundido.

De repente una mujer que estaba sentada por ahí cerca los miró sorprendida.

-Estamos caminando hacia el parque Hana, creemos que ese parque es el que está cerca de su casa, aunque puede ser cualquier otro parque- contó dudoso Kagami.

En ese momento se les acercó Momoi.

-Chicos, ¿quieren más café?- les preguntó amablemente.

-¡Oye Satsuki ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de aparecerte como si nada hubiera pasado?!- le reclamó Aomine.

-Es que si yo no les ofrezco más café, sé que tú no lo harás- respondió sonriendo.

-¡Aun así!- reclamó pero fue ignorado.

-Yo quisiera más café- comentó Midorima.

-No hay problema, yo te traigo Midorin- contestó la pelirosada.

-No, yo puedo ir a buscar, no te preocupes- comentó parándose del sillón en el que estaba sentado.

-Bueno- respondió sonriendo.

-Yo te acompaño Shin-chan, yo también quiero más café- comentó Takao siguiéndolo, lo que hizo que el peliverde comenzara a temblar de los nervios.

Midorima y Takao se fueron hacia la cocina, donde habían más personas sirviéndose té, café y sopa.

-Oye Shin-chan, sobre lo de hace un rato atrás- comentó Takao sonrojado mientras se servía agua hervida en su taza.

-Yo lo lamento- lo interrumpió Midorima- no fue mi intención incomodarte- bajó la mirada y le echó agua hervida a su taza.

-No, no me incomodaste es solo que me puse muy nervioso- confesó y terminó de preparar su café.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó confundido y también terminó de preparar su café.

-Tú también me gustas- confesó sonrojado y lo besó en los labios, sin importarle que pudieran haber personas alrededor y que los miraran.

-Takao- lo nombró sorprendido y cortando el beso- tú siempre me has gustado, cuando entramos al instituto y tú te me acercaste, desde esa vez, me has gustado y yo solo quiero estar contigo y cuidarte- confesó sonrojado.

-Shin-chan, tú te has preocupado mucho por mí y siempre has estado conmigo, de verdad que te lo agradezco- confesó sonriendo.

-Yo soy el que te debe agradecer- aseguró sonriendo y lo besó en los labios.

Mientras tanto, Aomine, Kise, Momoi, Kuroko y Kagami.

-¿Y ustedes no quieren más café?- les preguntó Momoi a Kagami y a Kuroko.

-No, gracias- le respondieron los dos a la misma vez, ambos se miraron y rieron.

-Ustedes- comentó alegre- ¿Ustedes son novios?- preguntó emocionada.

-¡Claro que no!- respondieron los dos otra vez a la misma vez.

-¿Y porque no?- preguntó sonriendo pícaramente- hacen una linda pareja- colocó sus manos en sus mejillas.

Kagami y Kuroko se sonrojaron y se miraron.

-Es demasiado lindo- pensó el pelirrojo.

-No está mal, Kagami-kun, pero aun así, acabo de conocerlo- pensó el peliceleste.

-Si están pensado en que solo hace poco se conocen, no importa, el amor simplemente llega- comentó sonriendo y mirando de reojo a Kise y a Aomine.

-Necesito ir al baño- interrumpió Kuroko.

-Por el pasillo, la tercera puerta a la derecha- le contestó.

-Gracias- sonrió y fue al baño.

La mujer que se había sorprendido antes al escucharlos, había escuchado toda la conversación y los estaba observando. Ella siguió a Kuroko al baño y esperó que el saliera, una vez Tetsuya salió del baño, ella comenzó a hablarle.

-Oye niño, ¿puedes responderme unas cuantas preguntas?- le preguntó la mujer, ella tenía el cabello castaño y largo hasta los hombros, y sus ojos eran de color celeste.

-Si- le respondió confundido el peliceleste.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó seria.

-Kuroko Tetsuya- respondió un poco nervioso.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y bajó la mirada- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó.

-16 años- respondió confuso.

-¿Con quién vives?- preguntó media nerviosa.

-¿Qué tipo de preguntas son estas?- preguntó muy confundido- ¿va a hacerme una encuesta personal?- preguntó dudoso.

-No, solo responde- pidió impaciente.

-Vivo solo con mi padre- respondió dudoso.

-¿Y tú madre?- preguntó sorprendida.

-No la conozco- respondió apenado- mi padre me dijo que tuvo un problema por lo que no pudo nunca estar conmigo- contó.

-Ya veo- sonrió apenada.

-¿Por qué me hace este tipo de preguntas?- preguntó molesto.

De repente una voz los interrumpió.

-¿Kuroko por qué te demoras tanto?- preguntó preocupado, era Kagami.

-Kagami-kun- lo nombró sorprendido el peliceleste.

-Kuroko- lo nombró y miró a la mujer- ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó confuso.

-Mi nombre es Hirasawa Sunako- se presentó- ex esposa de Kuroko Naoki- miró a Kuroko.

-¿Qué? Ese es el nombre de mi padre- comentó el peliceleste confundido.

-Y también, madre de Kuroko Tetsuya- confesó ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de parte de Kuroko y Kagami.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?!- exclamó sorprendido el pelirrojo.

-¿Tú eres mi madre?- preguntó sorprendido- pero ella me dejó cuando tenía 2 años- comentó confuso.

-Lo sé, y lo lamento mucho, Tetsu- comenzó a llorar- yo estaba casada con Naoki, tu padre pero mis padres se opusieron y una vez naciste y dejé de amamantar me separaron de ti- contó llorando.

-No puede ser- comentó sorprendido.

-Ahora después de muchos años, al fin he podido independizarme de mis padres, fue muy duro volver a pararme después de que me separaron de ti, te extrañé un montón pero no quería que tú también lo hicieras por lo que le pedí a Naoki que no te contara de mí, no quería que sufrieras- explicó con dolor.

-Me has hecho tanta falta- confesó llorando.

-Y tú a mí, por lo que iba a ir a verte y pedirte que me aceptaras en tu vida, pero no pensé que te encontraría antes- contó.

-Mamá- la nombró y la abrazó.

-Tetsu, hijo- lo abrazó fuertemente.

Kagami los miraba sorprendido y sin saber que decir, nunca imaginó que sería testigo de un reencuentro entre una madre y un hijo después de muchos años.

-Kuroko- pensó el pelirrojo sonriendo, se sentía feliz por él.

Sunako y Tetsuya dejaron de abrazarse.

-Hablé con tu padre, está desesperado buscándote- contó la mujer.

-¿Mi papá?- comentó el peliceleste sorprendido.

-Y van por el camino equivocado, no es el parque Hana el parque que está cerca de tu casa, por lo que acabo de ver, lo que me ha contado tu padre todo este tiempo por cartas es verdad, no recuerdas calles, ni números telefónicos y ni direcciones de casas- lo abrazó.

-Mamá- susurró llorando.

-Pero está bien, yo te llevaré a tu casa- aseguró sonriendo.

-¿Usted lo llevará?- los interrumpió Kagami.

-Sí, y obvio que tú también puedes venir- le contestó Sunako- ¿tú eres el novio de Tetsuya, cierto?- preguntó sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron Kuroko y Kagami sonrojados.

-¿No lo eres?- preguntó confundida.

Kagami y Kuroko se miraron nerviosos y sonrojados.

-Voy a suponer que están enamorados pero están en el paso de que no son capaces de confesar sus sentimientos- comentó sonriendo.

Kuroko y Kagami guardaron silencio.

Mientras tanto, Midorima y Takao continuaban en la cocina besándose, sus cafés ya se habían enfriado.

Momoi había dejado solos a Aomine y Kise tratando de juntarlos como pareja.

-Esa estúpida de Satsuki- comentó Aomine enojado.

-Momocchi debe estar aburrida- comentó Kise riendo.

-No lo creo- le contestó bajando la mirada frustrado.

Continuará…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado *w*

El próximo capítulo será el último.

Nos estamos leyendo!


	5. Regreso

Hola! n.n Lamento mucho la demora, estuve con muchos trabajos del colegio D:

Aquí traigo el último capítulo de este fic, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron review *u*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 5: Regreso

Aomine y Kise se quedaron callados, trayendo consigo un silencio incómodo y miradas de reojo por parte de ambos, el rubio comenzó a tomar una taza de café.

-Oye Kise- lo nombró el peliazul, el nombrado lo miró- ¿tú crees en el amor a primera vista?- preguntó directo.

Kise escupió su café y se trapicó, comenzando a toser eufóricamente.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el moreno preocupado y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda.

-Sí, es solo que, tu pregunta… me tomó desprevenido- confesó nervioso.

-Ya veo- se tocó la nuca- lo lamento ni quise incomodarte- bajó la mirada apenado.

-No te preocupes- sonrió avergonzado- sabes, una vez escuché que hay personas que pueden enamorarse en un segundo- bajó la mirada nervioso.

-¿En serio?- lo miró sorprendido y sonrió- me temo que soy una de esas personas- confesó sonrojado.

-Creo que no eres el único- sonrió nervioso.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, su rostro demostraba muy bien lo nerviosos que estaban, luego de unos segundos en silencio, decidieron romper la tensión besándose.

Fue un beso largo y apasionado, Aomine colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Kise, y el rubio colocó sus manos en los hombros del moreno.

Mientras tanto, Momoi los miraba escondida, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro y con mucha emoción y felicidad.

Aomine y Kise se separaron del beso y se miraron sonrojados, iban a continuar besándose cuando se les acercaron Kuroko, Kagami y Sunako.

-Eh, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun- los nombró Kuroko con la leve impresión de haber interrumpido algo.

-Kurokocchi/Tetsu- lo nombraron los dos nombrados, nerviosos y sonrojados.

De repente se le acercaron Midorima y Takao, quienes luego de un buen rato de besuqueos se acordaron que no estaban solos y decidieron volver donde los demás.

-¿Y ella?- preguntó Takao confundido al ver a Sunako.

-Ella es Hirasawa Sunako, mi madre- la presentó Kuroko a todos los presentes, los cuales se quedaron en silencio y la miraron extremadamente sorprendidos.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?!- exclamaron confundidos y asombrados.

-Acabo de encontrarme con ella- explicó sonriendo nervioso el peliceleste.

-Es un gusto conocerlo- comentó Sunako nerviosa.

-Uno va a la cocina y se pierde de todo- comentó Takao sorprendido.

Kuroko suspiró y les explicó todo a todos, incluyendo a Momoi quien se les había incluido hace unos pocos segundos.

Luego de explicarles, todos quedaron sin palabras y miraron nerviosos a Sunako.

-Todo por culpa de sus padres usted fue separada de su hijo- susurró Takao con rabia.

-Los adultos cometen miles de errores, a veces como padres creen que están haciendo lo mejor para sus hijos pero en realidad es todo lo contrario- comentó apenada.

-¿Qué padre creería que está haciendo lo mejor para su hija al obligarlo separase de su esposo y recién nacido hijo?- preguntó Kise enfadado- usted debió haber sufrido mucho- susurró sorprendido.

-Yo era muy joven y ellos solo querían lo mejor para mi, pero se equivocaron lamentablemente, al igual que yo, yo también me equivoqué, no debí haber dejado que me separaran de mi hijo- comenzó a llorar.

-Sunako-san- la nombró Kise sorprendido por verla llorar.

-Los adultos siempre hacen lo mismo, pisotean a los más jóvenes y los critican por sus errores, en vez de apoyarlos solo empeoran las cosas, exigen respeto por ser adultos cuando ellos nunca respetan a nadie- comentó Takao enfadado.

-Takao- lo nombró Midorima sorprendido.

-¿La razón por la que tú estás acá es por qué te peleaste con tus padres, verdad?- le preguntó directamente Kuroko.

-Kuroko-kun- lo nombró el pelinegro sorprendido- Así es- confesó bajando la mirada.

-Ya veo, ¿tiene que ver con tu trabajo?- preguntó dudoso.

-De antes que tenía conflictos con ellos- confesó con rabia- siempre criticaban por cada error que cometía, por lo que siempre teníamos absurdas discusiones, por lo que yo quise comenzar a trabajar para poder independizarme y dejar de vivir con ellos pero las cosas se complicaron, ellos descubrieron que trabajaba y se enojaron conmigo, mi madre porque no le agradaba la idea que yo trabajara siendo menor de edad y mi padre porque en mi trabajo debía vestirme de mujer, me prohibieron que siguiera trabajando pero no les hice caso, luego ayer fui despedido por culpa de un tipo que siempre trataba de acosarme- contó botando una que otra lágrima de sus ojos.

Todos guardaron silencio sin saber que decir. Midorima estaba sorprendido por la parte del acosador, eso no se lo había contado el pelinegro.

-Takao- lo nombró el peliverde y lo abrazó frente a todos.

-Shin-chan- lo nombró sorprendido y correspondió el abrazo.

-Sabes Takao-kun- los interrumpió Kuroko- la única manera de arreglar ese problema con tus padres, es hablando con ellos- comentó serio.

-Yo no quiero verlos más- reclamó molesto el pelinegro.

-Kuroko tiene razón, tienes que decirles cómo te sientes, es la única forma de arreglar las cosas- comentó Kagami.

-Es cierto, si no enfrentas ese problema nunca podrás estar tranquilo porque a pesar de que dices que no quieres verlos más, yo sé que en el fondo tienes el deseo de poder estar con ellos de nuevo- comentó Sunako.

-No, claro que n…- no alcanzó a responder cuando fue interrumpido por muchas lágrimas que comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

-Takao- lo nombró Midorima y el mencionado lo miró- enfrenta a tus padres y diles cómo te has sentido todo este tiempo, ellos te entenderán- dijo con delicadeza y acariciándole la mejilla.

-No- respondió bajando la mirada.

-Yo iré contigo, no te dejaré solo- aseguró serio.

-Shin-chan- lo miró sorprendido- yo, yo quiero arreglar las cosas con ellos- confesó llorando- pero tengo miedo que no logren entenderme y que las cosas empeoren- susurró.

-Te entenderán, tu solo enfréntalos- le aseguró Sunako.

Takao asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a llorar abrazado a Midorima.

-Takao-kun- lo nombró Kuroko- yo sé que tú puedes- sonrió.

-Kuroko-kun- saltó a abrazarlo.

-Todo estará bien- correspondió el abrazo.

Aomine le tomó la mano a Kise, el cual lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Y tú Kise, tu no deberías hacer lo mismo?- pregunto serio.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó sorprendido a pesar que sabía a lo que el moreno se refería.

-A reconciliarte con tus padres- respondió dudoso.

-No quiero- susurró con rabia- yo me quedaré aquí, contigo y con Momocchi- decidió.

-Kise- lo nombró sorprendido.

-Si de verdad le importo a mis padres, ellos me buscarán, quiero que me demuestren que de verdad les importo y que me quieren- confesó llorando.

-Si es lo que quieres hacer, yo estaré contigo, pero, ¿Qué harás el día que decidas irte?- preguntó serio.

-No vivo tan lejos de aquí, así que nos seguiremos viendo- aseguró sonriendo.

-En ese caso, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras- lo abrazó.

-De verdad me gustaría reconciliarme con mis padres pero, no puedo enfrentarlos si siento que no les importo- le correspondió el abrazo.

Momoi se les acercó -Eres más que bienvenido aquí, Ki-chan- aseguró sonriendo.

-¡Satsuki, no espíes las conversaciones de los demás!- le reclamó Aomine molesto.

-No estaba espiando, ustedes estaban hablando de eso al lado mío- reclamó con un puchero.

-Muchas gracias, Momocchi- le sonrió el rubio.

-No hay de que, Ki-chan- lo abrazó.

El rubio correspondió el abrazó. Luego de un rato abrazó a Aomine

Takao se tiró a los brazos de Midorima.

Sunako y Momoi los miraban sonriendo mientras que Kagami miraba de reojo a Kuroko quien solo los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Al parecer ya terminó de llover- le comentó Kagami a Kuroko, tratando de buscarle conversación.

-Es cierto- le respondió el peliceleste, él se acercó a una ventana- Mira ya no cae ninguna gota- sonrió.

-Kuroko- lo nombró sonrojado, lo tomó del mentón y le depositó un beso en sus labios.

-Kagami-kun- lo nombró sorprendido y cortando el beso.

-¡Lo lamento!- exclamó sorprendido y ocultándose el rostro con sus manos- no pensé en lo que hacía de verdad lo lamento.

-No te preocupes- comentó, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo, el cual sacó sus manos de su cara y lo miró- creo que me he enamorado de ti, Kagami-kun- confesó sonrojado.

-Kuroko, yo igual, me he enamorado de ti- confesó nervioso.

-¿Vendrás conmigo, verdad?- preguntó dudoso.

-No pienso dejarte ir, quiero estar contigo- confesó sonrojado.

-Kagami-kun- lo nombro feliz.

Kagami volvió a besar a Kuroko, esta vez con un beso más largo e intenso.

Pasó la noche, y llegó un nuevo día, el cielo estaba despejado y había un muy brillante sol, cualquiera diría que la lluvia del día anterior nunca existió.

-Creo que hoy es el día de volver- comentó Sunako sonriendo.

-Yo me quedaré con Aominecchi y con Momocchi- contó Kise.

-Yo volveré a mi casa junto con Shin-chan- contó Takao.

-Yo volveré a mi casa junto a Kagami-kun y mi madre- contó Kuroko.

Todos los nombrados sonrieron y comenzaron a despedirse.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme- les agradeció Kuroko haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Kurokocchi/Kuroko-kun!- exclamaron Kise y Takao y se lanzaron a abrazarlo.

-Los vendremos a visitar- aseguró Kagami sonriendo.

-Los estaremos esperando- respondió Momoi por todos mientras que los demás asentían.

Sunako se acercó a Takao y a Midorima.

-Los iremos a dejar, yo ando con mi auto el cual ya está mejor, ayer tuve problemas con la lluvia- contó nerviosa.

-Claro, muchas gracias- respondieron ambos.

-Entonces, vamos, en marcha- sonrió.

-Rumbo a casa- susurró Kuroko sonriendo.

Todos se despidieron, Kuroko y los demás subieron al auto y comenzaron ir rumbo al sector en el cual vivían Takao y Midorima, la mujer los dejó fuera de la casa del pelinegro.

-Mucha suerte, todo saldrá bien- les aseguró Kuroko hablándoles desde la ventana del auto.

-Muchas gracias, Kuroko-kun, cuídate y nos vemos- sonrió el pelinegro.

-Tu igual, nos vemos- sonrió.

Takao y Midorima entraron a la casa del pelinegro, los padres de Takao al verlo corrieron a abrazarlo, estaban muy preocupados.

Midorima los miraba con una sonrisa, Takao reunió valor y les contó cómo se sentía, logrando ser entendido y poder arreglar todas las cosas.

Mientras tanto, Kuroko regresó a su casa junto a su madre y Kagami. Su padre corrió a abrazarlo fuertemente mientras ambos comenzaron a llorar, Sunako se les unió en el abrazo, al fin esa familia que había sido separada en el pasado volvió a reunirse, tenían muchas cosas que contarse, muchas experiencia, muchas lágrimas por contar.

Ellos unieron a Kagami en su abrazo, Naoki lo recibió con los brazos abiertos como nuevo miembro de la familia.

Los cuatro abrazados demostrando la familia que eran, mientras que muchas lágrimas caían por sus ojos, ya llegaría el momento de poder explicar todo lo sucedido en el pasado, por el momento disfrutaban el bello presente de poder estar juntos, de poder disfrutar el comienzo de un nuevo futuro que vendrá con mucha alegría.

Fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado! :3

Lamento mucho si fue muy corto o si tuvo muchos errores ortográficos D:

Por favor dejen review *u*

Cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo en algún otro fic n.n


End file.
